


Lover's Walk

by SilverWolf7



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers: Characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and will be given right back happier than they are now :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lover's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and will be given right back happier than they are now :)

This is a little fic I wrote up one Friday night while waiting for Forever Knight to come on. Ok it is a Buffy story but hey it sprung into my mind and demanded to be written. Some people would class this as an adult fic, but it isn't. Not really. It is g, maybe PG, but that isn't bad.

Disclaimers: Characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and will be given right back happier than they are now :)

Lover's Walk

She walked silently through the graveyard. Her companion was trying to tell her something, but couldn't seem to spit it out. He always ended up telling her something totally gross or something she could live without knowing. She knew what he was trying to say though. That he loved her. Well as much as he could anyway.

He was blabbing on consistently about this and that. He had saved her from a demon and some pretty rough vampires and was waiting for her to realise he was there. He wandered sometimes if she knew what he was trying to say to her. Did she share those feelings?

As they walked along he grabbed her hand and held it lightly in his. She looked a little surprised, but didn't pull away. It felt good to be loved. She realised she loved him too.

As Buffy and Spike walked towards his lair, still holding hands, they both realised how much they cared for each other. He wanted her more than any other person he had known. She needed him, as she realised he would be the only constant guy in her life. The one that would never leave her.

As the couple found themselves in each other's arms, consummating their new relationship, she realised this was where she belonged. In Spike's arms.

As they both came, shouting out their love for each other, he realised that Buffy was the girl he had always been destined to meet.

They were together. Where they both belonged now. In each other's arms.

The End

So what did you all think about my sudden slip of sanity. Feedback welcome.  



End file.
